Thyferra
Thyferra is a hot, humid planet located in the Polith system on the Rimma Trade Route, on which most of the galaxy's bacta is produced. It's also a major political power as bacta production is an essential commodity. It is orbited by two moons: Iquobal and Loxzhra Thyferra is the homeworld of the Vratix people. The Vratix had already colonized many celestial bodies in the Polith system when they were in first contact with the Galactic Republic. The Vratix had discovered how to create bacta from alazhi and kavam, Thyferra is almost completely controlled by two Human-run corporations: Zaltin and Xucphra. History Bacta was discovered by the Vratix people 4,000 ears Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY), about the same time as the Great Sith War. the planet became an important Republic world, drawing profit-hungry human colonists. The Vratix shared the secret of bacta production with their Human neighbors, who eventually gained control of the bacta industry and hired many of the natives as workers in their bacta plants. 600 years BBY, Cornelius Zaltin and Zven Fotay establish Zaltin Industries and Xucphra Corporation. The two companies quickly became the two leading producers of Bacta on planet Thyferra. Years later, a Plutocracy is formed on planet, whereby the system's government was controlled by the wealthy and growing companies Zaltin and Xucphra. The Vratix had little voice in the government of their own planet's dealings, and workedthe all hard labor while corporations made money. After several hundred years of oppression, rumblings of Vratix revolutions and uprisings grew, and the tides of reformation went into action by the formation of the Bacta Cartel 50 years BBY Scandals rocked Thyferra with big corporate payoffs to humans and Vratix to keep quiet when then CEO ofZaltin Industries, Edward Zaltin, was charged with conspiracy and intention to sabotage Xucphra and Zaltin alazhi fields to hike bacta prices. After years of prosecution and trial, Edward resigned as CEO of Zaltin Industries 39 years BBY Preston Zaltin, son of Edward Zaltin, was named new CEO of Zaltin Industries, causing much controversy and outcry. Having little to no experience in business management and leadership, along with his playboy lifestyle he was known for before his academy training, made him a prime target for criticism. Preston quickly silenced critics by appeasing Vratix After Preston took control, the Vratix were given more voice in production and policy bacta, paied hefty sums of credit to Vratix community and government, established a Syndicracy government where the Bacta Cartel had majority of the power, but final word and power came from the Vratix government and agreed to help in open market competition to spread awareness of bacta by 35 years BBY At the same time of Palpatine being elected as Supreme Chancelor of the Galactic Republic, the Vratix Thriving Season began. Bacta production became more proficient and prompt, Vratix way of life improved and the ancient Vratix Capital, Xozhixi, was reestablished The Thriving season also saw the rise of the Black Claw a grass roots insurance organization devoted to complete Vratix control. The Black Claw Hired The Bloodletter to spy and sabotage the syndicracy, which brought the single largest threat to the entire Bacta Cartel. over the span of a decade, the Vratix people grew complacent, and support for Black Claw quickly faded. During this time, Sebastian Araluu and Preston Zaltin funded a Central Shell on the moon Loxzhra where shipping, militia and growing tourism to escape the growing unrest in the galaxy could be facilitated in one central location. Epilogue After the events of Bacta Adventures, Emperor Palpatine mandates that all other companies producing Bacta be dismantled except Zaltin and Xucphra, with Xucphra given primary control. All bacta produced is now stored on Bespin Two years After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) Grand Moff Kohl Seerdon raids Thyferra to prevent Alliance bacta from reaching it's target, but is thwarted by Rogue Squadron. Rogue Squadron again comes back to Thyferra and defeats imperial remnants occupying Thyferra, Dismantles Xucphra Corp and gives complete control of operations to Zaltin Industries 7 years ABY 36 Years ABY Vratix joins the Killiks in the Swarm War, the New Jedi Order being unable to defend it from a coup orchestrated by the Killiks. Thyferra reverts to Alliance control after the events of the Swarm Wars. Category:Locations Category:Planets